The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical dosage form comprising an antihyperglycemic drug, in combination with a thiazolidinedione derivative. More specifically, the present invention relates to an oral dosage form comprising a biguanide e.g. metformin or buformin or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof e.g., metformin hydrochloride or the metformin salts described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,957,853 and 4,080,472 which are incorporated herein by reference in combination with a thiazolidinedione derivative as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,777 also incorporated herein by reference.
Many techniques have been used to provide controlled and extended-release pharmaceutical dosage forms in order to maintain therapeutic serum levels of medicaments and to minimize the effects of missed doses of drugs caused by a lack of patient compliance.
For example, extended release tablets have been described which have an osmotically active drug core surrounded by a semipermeable membrane. These tablets function by allowing the aqueous component of a fluid such as gastric or intestinal fluid to permeate the coating membrane and dissolve the active ingredient so the resultant drug solution can be released through a passageway in the coating membrane. Alternatively, if the active ingredient is insoluble in the permeating fluid, it can be pushed through the passageway by an expanding agent such as a hydrogel. Some representative examples of these osmotic tablet systems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,770; 3,916,899; 4,034,758; 4,077,407 and 4,783,337. U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,741 teaches an osmotic device wherein the active agent is released from a core surrounded by a semipermeable membrane only after sufficient pressure has developed within the membrane to burst or rupture the membrane at a weak portion of the membrane.
The basic osmotic device described in the above cited patents have been refined over time in an effort to provide greater control of the release of the active ingredient. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,777,049 and 4,851,229 describe osmotic dosage forms comprising a semipermeable wall surrounding a core. The core contains an active ingredient and a modulating agent wherein the modulating agent causes the active ingredient to be released through a passageway in the semipermeable membrane in a pulsed manner. Further refinements have included modifications to the semipermeable membrane surrounding the active core such as varying the proportions of the components that form the membrane, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,178,867, 4,587,117 and 4,522,625 or increasing the number of coatings surrounding the active core, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,650,170 and 4,892,739.
Certain controlled or sustained release formulations that employ antihyperglycemic drugs such as metformin hydrochloride have been limited to the use of an expanding or gelling agent to control the release of the drug from the dosage form. This limited research is exemplified by the teachings of WO 96/08243 and by the GLUCOPHAGE™ XR product insert which is a controlled release metformin HCl product commercially available from Bristol-Myers Squibb Co.
Thiazolidinedione derivatives have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,777. The therapeutic value of these compounds in combination therapy has further been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,859,037; 5,952,356; 5,965,584; 6,150,384 and 6,172,090. However, none of these patents describe a dosage form having the advantages of the subject invention.
Pharmaceutical dosage forms containing combinations of antihyperglycemic drugs and thiazolidinedione derivatives have been proposed in the art. For example, EPO 0 749 751 (which is incorporated herein by reference) teaches pharmaceutical compositions comprising an insulin sensitivity enhancer, which could be a thiazolidinedione compound, in combination with other antidiabetics. More specifically, EPO 0 749 751 teaches that the preferred insulin sensitivity enhancer is pioglitazone, which can be combined with other antidiabetics such as metformin, phenformin or buformin, and further that these drugs can be associated (mixed and/or coated) with conventional excipients to provide taste masking or sustained release behavior. Another example of a combination of antihyperglycemic drugs and thiazolidinedione derivatives is U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,049, (which is incorporated herein by reference). This patent teaches a single pharmaceutical composition that contains pioglitazone or trolitazone and metformin in slow release forms such as osmotic pumps or skin patches. Other combinations of antihyperglycemic drugs and thiazolidinedione derivatives can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,524,621; 6,475,521; 6,451,342 and 6,153,632 and PCT patent applications WO 01/35940 and WO 01/35941, which are incorporated herein by reference.
Also known in the art are WO 99/47125 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,862 that disclose a metformin osmotic tablet coated with an immediate release coating containing an antihyperglycemic or a hypoglycemic drug.
Although the prior art teaches pharmaceutical dosage formulations that contain both an antihyperglycemic compound and thiazolidinedione derivatives, the present invention provides numerous benefits over the prior art teachings as will be described below.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dosage form comprising a first active drug, which is formulated to provide a controlled or sustained release delivery. Preferably, the first active drug is an antihyperglycemic compound. The present invention further provides for a second active drug which preferably is a thiazolidinedione derivative. The novel dosage form described herein provides for delivery of first and second active drugs such that the bioavailability of either drug is not decreased by the presence of food.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dosage form, as described above, comprising delivery of a first active drug as a controlled or sustained release formulation for an antihyperglycemic compound, wherein said controlled or sustained release mechanism is not regulated by an expanding polymer, in combination with delivery of a second active drug by immediate release comprising a thiazolidinedione derivative.
It is also a further object of the present invention to provide a dosage form as described above, comprising delivery of a first active drug as a controlled or sustained release formulation for an antihyperglycemic compound in combination with delivery of a second active drug by immediate release comprising a thiazolidinedione derivative that can provide continuous and non-pulsating therapeutic levels of said antihyperglycemic drug to an animal or human in need of such treatment over a eight hour to twenty-four hour period.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a dosage form comprising delivery of a first active drug as a controlled or sustained release formulation for an antihyperglycemic compound in combination with delivery of a second active drug by immediate release comprising a thiazolidinedione derivative that obtains peak plasma levels of the antihyperglycemic compound approximately 6-12 hours after administration following a meal and peak plasma levels of thiazolidinedione derivative approximately 1-4 hours after dosing.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a dosage form comprising a first active drug as a controlled or sustained release pharmaceutical core tablet having only a homogeneous osmotic core wherein the osmotic core component may be made using ordinary tablet compression techniques.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a dosage form comprising delivery of a first active drug as a controlled or sustained release formulation for an antihyperglycemic compound in combination with delivery of a second active drug by immediate release comprising a thiazolidinedione derivative that obtains peak plasma levels of the antihyperglycemic compound approximately 6-12 hours after administration and peak plasma levels of thiazolidinedione derivative approximately 1-4 hours after dosing when the product is dosed following a meal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dosage form comprising an antihyperglycemic drug as a controlled or sustained release component and a thiazolidinedione derivative as an immediate release component, wherein not less than 80% of the total amount of the thiazolidinedione derivative is released from the dosage form within 30 minutes or less.
It is a further additional object of the present invention to provide a shelf stable dosage form comprising an antihyperglycemic drug as a controlled or sustained release component and a thiazolidinedione derivative as an immediate release component, wherein the total amount of thiazolidinedione related compounds or impurities are not more than 0.6% after two years of storage and no individual related compound or impurity is more than 0.2%.